


Sleepover

by Saku015



Series: Tsukkiyama Week 2019 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing, Canon Compliant, Children, First Love, Fluff, Kid Fic, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Meet the Family, Pre-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Tsukishima Week, Tsukkiyama Week, Tsukkiyama Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Tadashi has his first sleepover at Tsukki's house.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nori_yam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_yam/gifts).

> Day 1: First.  
Day 5: Childhood.

To say Tsukishima was nervous would be an understatement. It wasn’t because of Yamaguchi would spend his afternoon at his place – it had happened numerous times before – but the fact that it would be the first time his big brother was home. 

Yamaguchi and Akiteru hadn’t met yet, due to the older’s long night practices, but right now, his coach was sick, which meant Akiteru would be home even before them. 

Tsukishima took a deep breath before turning the key in the keyhole and heard the door click. As soon as he pushed it open, he heard quick footsteps and his brother opened the door of their living room. He had a huge smile on his lips and was radiating happiness, just because of seeing him. Kei couldn’t help with his ears heating up.

”Kei! Welcome ho- WHO IS THAT?!” Akiteru all but shirked when he spotted out Yamaguchi. 

Yamaguchi let out a small yelp and hid behind Kei’s back. The livingroom door opened again, revealing Kei’s mother holding a bowl in her hands.

”Kei, sweetheart, welcome home!” She greeted her son, then when she spotted out the other boy behind her Kei, her lips curved in a smile. ”It looks like you brought a guest too.”

”It is good to see you again, Kanae-san!” Yamaguchi said, bowing respectfully. ”Sorry for the interruption.”

”Don’t be stupid, sweetie,” Kei’s mom said, smiling at the smaller child. ”You can come here as many times as you want.” Yamaguchi’s eyes beamed up and he bowed so low, Tsukki was afraid that he would hit his nose in the floor. Kanae’s eyes turned towards her older boy, who still looked at Yamaguchi in wonder. ”Oh, you two have not met yet, right? This is Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kei’s best friend.”

”Really?” Akiteru asked, his eyes widening. ”I never would have thought that I would see the day when Kei make a real friend,” Akiteru said teasingly with a wide grin on his lips.

”NII-CHAN!” Kei exclaimed, his cheeks burning in embarrassment. Yamaguchi giggled beside him, which was only fuel on the fire.

It was around five in the afternoon, when Tsukishima’s mother opened the door. The two kids were lying on the carped, reading a book about dinosaurs. Hearing the door open, the boys looked up.

”Tadashi, your mom have just called,” the woman said and Kei felt as his friend’s body stiffened beside him ”Unfortunately, she can’t pick you up, because of her work, so I suggested her the idea of a sleepover~”

”He wants it!” Kei said without even waiting his mother’s question. She sent him a firm glare, which made him ashamed himself. ”…right?” He asked, blinking at Yamaguchi, whom instead of answering, launched himself at his taller friend.

After a delicious dinner and a quick bath, the two boys were lying in Kei’s bed. With a cautious movement, Kei wrapped his arm around Tadashi’s waist and pulled him closer.

”Thank you for letting me sleep in your bed, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi said, half asleep.

”You are so tiny, you would catch a cold on the ground,” Tsukishima said and Yamaguchi hid his face in the other’s chest because of embarrassment. Tsukishima leaned down and placed a kiss on his fluffy brown hair. ”Sweet dreams, Tadashi!”


End file.
